The present invention relates generally to patient handling systems and, more particularly, to patient handling systems with a multi-functional patient transfer device.
The field of patient handling is gaining increased attention as a result of nursing shortages, caregiver injuries, and the rising incidence of obesity in western societies. At the same time, existing approaches to patient handling have several limitations. Manual patient handling systems, for example, generally rely on various lifting and sliding techniques to move a patient. Such systems can lead to discomfort and injury to both patient and caregiver and, in many cases, require the presence of more than one caregiver. Traditional mechanical solutions, such as floor-based hoists, ceiling lifts, and lateral transfer systems, have been shown to decrease the incidence of caregiver musculoskeletal injury but still present significant safety risks to patients. In addition, traditional mechanical solutions are generally large, heavy, and difficult to transport. Traditional mechanical solutions also typically perform only a single transfer function.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a multi-functional patient transfer device that can be compact, lightweight, and easily transportable. It can further be appreciated that there is a significant need for a multi-functional patient transfer device that is capable of performing more than one patient transfer function. Embodiments of the present invention can provide these and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.